


Harley and Ivy Sitting in a Tree...

by barrisscoffees



Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, harlivy - Freeform, harlivy week 2020, look i really dont know a ton about selina, selina is Done With This Shit, t for like... one swear word?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Selina did not sign up for this shit
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Harley and Ivy Sitting in a Tree...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Harlivy Week! Day 6 - Gotham City Sirens. Thanks again to Diana for arranging all this!

“Harley. Shut up.” Harley eyed Selina from across the hallway of lasers.

“Don’t be rude.” She replied before performing her own tumbling routine to get past the lasers. Once the other side, Selina gave Harley’s pink pigtail a sharp tug. “Asshole.” Harley said. Selina stuck her tongue out in response. Harley did the same. A cough brought them back to their senses.

“Look, I’m glad you guys are bonding and all, but can you deactivate those? Not all of us are acrobats.” Ivy said. Harley and Selina exchanged sheepish looks. 

“I’ll get it.” Harley said. Selina smirked. Of course Selina got to take the diamond, it was her specialty after all. She waved Harley off, claws glinting in the moonlight that filtered through the glass ceiling. It didn’t take Harley long to get to the security panel, though it did take some acrobatics. By the time Harley was vertical again (and vertical the  _ right _ way up, mind you), Selina was already removing the glass circle from the diamond’s case. Harley sniffed and jimmied the lock to the security panel open. She glared at the switches; this was not her strong suit.

“First switch on the left and second from the bottom.” Selina said, materializing behind Harley. She jerked back in surprise, nearly tripping a wire.

“Jesus fuck, Selina.” Harley snapped. “That could have gotten the cops here in five minutes flat.” Selina shrugged, disinterested.

“I trusted that you wouldn’t set off an alarm, and I was not wrong to. Now, Are you going to turn off the lasers or shall I?” Harley scowled and smacked the switches.

“Selina,” Ivy said, frowning. “Stop antagonizing Harley. We wouldn’t have gotten in here without her.” Selina rolled her eyes, but punched Harley’s arm with a grin.

“It’s all in good fun.” She said. Harley stuck her tongue out at Selina. Ivy sauntered over to the pair.

“Iveeeeeee,” Harley whined. “Selina hit me.”

“Aw,” Ivy said with a pout, “Poor baby.” Though her tone was somewhat mocking, she dropped a kiss on Harley’s lips and one on her head for good measure. Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy’s middle.

“You’re the greatest Pam-a-lamb.” She said. Ivy smiled and gave Harley another peck on the lips. Beside them, Selina pretended to be gagging.

“You two are disgusting.” She sniffed.

“Aw, Selina’s jealous!” Harley said, grinning, sparkling eyes dancing between her two friends. Ivy chuckled. Selina scowled.

“Hey, if you get to suck face with Batman, let me have this.” Ivy said. Harley could see Selina flushing under her mask.

“Ooh!” Harley said, “Kitty and Bats, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love…” She continued to sing as the trio made their escape. Despite her scowl, Selina was laughing along with the rest of them as they flew over rooftops, sirens echoing along the empty streets below them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... almost done now. What am I gonna write tomorrow? Who knows! Probably angst bc im a depressed bitch.
> 
> A very special thanks once again to Edith, my best friend, my homie, my buddy, my pal, and suggester of terrible fic names.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://barrisscoffees.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
